E-magie
by NVJM
Summary: Théorie de la magie. Qu'est-ce que la magie ? Une énergie, une matière, un truc, autre chose ? C'est une très bonne question. Et voici une tentative de réponse... Version 2 de "Magie".
1. Introduction

**NVJM**

E = magie, présentation :

_\- Cette fiction est un recueil de courts chapitres ayant chacun pour but d'expliquer rationnellement un domaine de la magie en particulier (notez la contradiction de cette phrase…)_

_\- Le sommaire complet se trouve en fin de ce premier chapitre._

_\- Ce texte est rédigé sous forme de documentaire : il n'y a pas de scénario. Vous pouvez commencer où vous voulez (bien que l'ordre de publication soit préférable). _

_\- Tous les liens mis en avant, dans la fiction ou sur mon profil, sont des liens libres de partage._

_Crédits :__ Les noms, éléments et autres légalement reconnus comme appartenant à Joanne Kathleen Rowling restent son entière propriété. Toute autre propriété légalement reconnue appartient à ses dépositaires légaux. Certains éléments (références scientifiques) sont issus de différents ouvrages et/ou copiés/collés depuis différents sites internet tous signalés à la fin des chapitres correspondants. Tout le reste de la science magique, éléments exclusifs à mon histoire ou éléments développés par mes soins, __idées de base de JKR modifiées inclues__, sont mon entière propriété. Pour toute réclamation, emprunt ou autre, contactez-moi par message privé. Merci._

_J'ai des projets littéraires d'importance, et les éléments de cette fiction en font intégralement partie. De fait, tous les droits d'auteurs, et tout ce qu'ils impliquent, s'appliquent ici, avec toutes leurs conséquences quelles qu'elles soient._

_Avertissements :__ Cette fiction a pour seul et unique but d'expliquer ce qu'est et peut la magie d'un point de vue rationnel. Il se peut que vos opinions religieuses ou autres se trouvent plus ou moins sévèrement contredites. Si vous en êtes choqués, ayez conscience que __ce n'était pas le moins du monde mon intention__. Je suis ouvert à toute discussion constructive, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message privé ou un mail (adresse sur mon profil). __Tout commentaire jugé insultant sera signalé (signés) ou supprimé (anonymes) dans l'instant suivant sa découverte.__ Merci de votre compréhension._

_Type de la fiction :__ Textes __pseudo__-scientifiques._

_Allusions et passages de type :__ Aucun avertissement particulier. Aucun passage violent, à connotation sexuelle, religieuse, politique ou autre n'est prévu._

_Modifications générales par rapport aux livres de JKR :__ Développement d'une science magique._

NOTE : Cette fiction ne se sert de l'univers de JKR que dans la mesure où le fractionnement de la science magique en est directement tiré : de fait, seuls certains des noms utilisés appartiennent à JKR, _tout_ le reste est issu de moi.

…

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre premier, partie une : Introduction**_

Tout au long de l'Histoire de la magie, les Hommes et toutes les créatures douées d'intelligence ont élaboré d'innombrables théories sur la magie, des textes fantasques, religieux, propagandistes, irréalistes, fourvoyés, et bien d'autres adjectifs encore.

De tous ces textes, rumeurs, légendes et autres est née une idée reçue fortement ancrée dans la pensée de tous les peuples : la magie n'est rien de plus qu'un terme inventé pour expliquer ce que l'on ne comprend pas. D'où les expressions typiques du style « comme par magie ».

Qui, parmi toutes les personnes érudites de l'Histoire, s'est un jour dit : « tant de références à des actions magiques, dans tant de cultures, par-delà tant de siècles et de millénaires, malgré tant de merveilles scientifiques… et si la magie existait bel et bien ? »

La réponse à cette question est, sans aucun doute : des centaines, des milliers de personnes.

Et qui parmi elles a réussi ? Que je sache, aucune.

Pourquoi ? Pour toutes sortes de raisons. Certains, lassés et peut-être vexés de ne rien découvrir, se sont prêtés au jeu du fantasmagorique et de la fantaisie, ou encore de la négation pure et simple. D'autres y ont laissé leur santé. Certains expliquent que « la magie ayant été créée par Dieu, elle n'appartient qu'à Dieu et ne doit pas être appropriée par les Hommes ». D'autres encore ont bien vite considéré que les raisons rationnelles expliquaient tout, sans aucune exception.

Il y a encore nombre d'explications. Mais l'on ne peut logiquement en retenir que deux viables, à savoir :

\- Premièrement, la magie n'existe pas.

\- Deuxièmement, elle existe mais est actuellement hors de portée (de notre compréhension et/ou de nos moyens).

La seconde solution est de la loin la plus charmante. Qui n'a jamais rêvé à, souhaité être, imaginé de la magie ? Pas même l'esprit le plus rationnel et scientifique qui soit ne peut prétendre cela.

Par « hors de portée », on peut comprendre deux choses.

\- Premièrement, d'un point de vue des capacités cognitives, nous ne sommes pas capables de la comprendre. Peut-être un génie, un jour ?

\- Deuxièmement, elle est hors de portée de nos moyens d'investigation, de notre technologie.

\- Et peut-être est-ce pour un mélange de ces deux raisons.

Tout le monde sait qu'une découverte scientifique en engendre toujours au moins une autre, quel que soit le temps que cela prend. Et tout le monde sait aussi que les théories fondées un jour peuvent mettre des siècles, des millénaires avant d'être prouvées. C'est par exemple le cas des atomes des philosophes grecs de l'antiquité (bien qu'ils se soient un peu fourvoyés sur certains points).

Les différents chapitres de la présente fiction ont pour but d'expliquer chacun un domaine de la magie en particulier. L'ordre dans lequel ils sont présentés a été déterminé en ce qui se veut une « logique » progressive, c'est-à-dire un chemin que quelqu'un souhaitant découvrir la magie emprunterait avant de se retrouver face aux innombrables possibilités de la réalité. Il y a par moments quelques « mensonges éducatifs », tous cités en fin de chapitre correspondant.

Bonne lecture !

PS : maudissons tous ensemble l'impossibilité de placer le signe « égal » dans le titre des fics… Grr !

_**E=Magie**_

_**Partie deux : sommaire**_

1) Crédits

2) Introduction

3) La base

4) Les puissances

5) L'intensité

6) La volonté (les probabilités, partie une)

7) Le vivant

8) Les champs d'influence

9) Les magitrons multiples

10) La mémoire des magitrons

11) Les ondes magiques

12) Les probabilités (partie deux)

13) Le temps

14) L'origine

15) Synthèse de la théorie de la magie

16) L'habillage de la magie

17) La défensive mentale (L'occlumencie)

18) L'offensive mentale (La légilimancie)

19) Les arts de l'esprit

\- Runes

\- Potionnisme

\- Divers

_**(Découpage provisoire des chapitres)**_

_**(Mises à jour régulières probables)**_

_**E=Magie**_

_**Partie trois : Précisions, droits et autres.**_

_Précisions :_

\- Cette fiction n'est ni de la science, ni de la théorie. Bien que ces termes soient cités et utilisés, je ne suis pas un vulgarisateur scientifique. L'on peut me considérer comme vulgarisateur, mais uniquement dans le domaine de l'imagination, d'où le point suivant.

\- J'ai entrepris au fil du temps de réaliser cette fiction pour différentes raisons, entre autres : m'offrir un défi de taille, intéresser d'autres personnes prêtes à lire ce genre de texte, et enfin émuler l'imagination de mes lecteurs. C'est à ce dernier titre uniquement que je puis être considéré comme un vulgarisateur de l'imagination : mes présents textes ont pour but de provoquer une étincelle dans l'esprit de mes lecteurs, étincelle qui je l'espère pourrait faire jaillir de nouvelles fanfictions… ou plus.

\- Je ne suis pas un escroc, un complotiste, un ufologue ou que sais-je encore. Tout ce que je dis concernant la magie est de l'imagination pure : à chaque fois que les termes « science » et « théorie » seront cités, vous ne devrez pas oublier de mentalement préciser « pseudo ». J'ajouterais enfin que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir (relativement) que de voir des commentaires me prouvant scientifiquement et indiscutablement (et poliment) que ce que je dis est faux (n'hésitez pas à entrer en discussion avec moi où à me transmettre des liens de référence).

_Droits :_

Cette fiction est publiée à la fois sur fictionpress et à la fois sur fanfiction dans le fandom Harry Potter. Les textes étant adaptés en fonction du site, les droits sont différents.

_\- Pour la version fictionpress :_ tout, sans aucune exception quelle qu'elle soit, est mon invention et ma propriété complète. _Tous les droits d'auteurs, et tout ce qu'ils impliquent, s'appliquent ici, avec toutes leurs conséquences quelles qu'elles soient. _Pour toute réclamation, plainte ou autre, contactez-moi par mp ou mail (adresse sur mon profil). Ce texte ayant tout d'abord été rédigé en version fanfiction, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir s'il en reste quelques éléments, j'effectuerais les corrections rapidement.

_\- Pour la version fanfiction et le fandom HP :_ tout ce qui est issu de l'univers de JKR et de tout ce qui lui est adjoint (univers étendu, films, éléments à paraître et tout autres) se limite à quelques noms. Seuls ces noms, utilisés pour l'adaptation au fandom, appartiennent aux personnes et sociétés citées plus avant. Tout le reste, sans aucune exception quelle qu'elle soit, est mon invention et ma propriété complète. Pour toute réclamation, plainte ou autre, contactez-moi par mp ou mail (adresse sur mon profil).

_J'ai des projets littéraires d'importance, et les éléments de cette fiction en font intégralement partie. De fait, tous les droits d'auteurs, et tout ce qu'ils impliquent, s'appliquent ici, avec toutes leurs conséquences quelles qu'elles soient._


	2. La matière magique (introduction)

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre second : introduction**_

Le quatre juillet 2012, au Centre Européen de Recherche Scientifique (CERN), a été annoncée la découverte d'une particule subatomique nommée le « boson de Higgs » (du nom de l'un de ses théoriciens, Peter Higgs). Pour bien des raisons, ce fut une révolution dans la façon de penser la matière.

Je vous parle de cette particule parce qu'elle a une… « particularité » très intéressante : elle n'existe pas.

Enfin si, elle existe. Mais elle n'est pas « matérialisée » : c'est comme si elle n'était présente que sous forme « d'information » au sein de l'univers.

Le fait de la représenter en tant « qu'information » est une idée personnelle. En m'imaginant cela, j'ai de suite pensé à ce que cela signifiait pour ma théorie de la magie…

En lisant ce texte, vous ferez une grande plongée dans ce domaine merveilleux qu'est le mal de crâne… préparez les laxatifs mentaux !


	3. La base

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre trois : la base**_

_Abréviations :_

« M- » signifie « magitron négatif »,

« M= » signifie « magitron neutre »,

« M+ » signifie « magitron positif ».

_Sommaire interne au chapitre :_

\- 1) Introduction.

\- 2) Ce que l'on appelle la « magie » : les magitrons.

\- 3) Les différents magitrons.

\- 4) Introduction au mouvement de la magie.

\- 5) Détails

…

Ce que j'appelle « la base », et que par la suite vous verrez souvent cité sous ce nom, est comparable à « l'endroit » de l'univers dans lequel il est impossible « d'aller plus loin », càd ce qu'il y a de plus élémentaire dans l'univers. Elle symbolise donc « la base » de ce qui est l'univers. Il est toujours très important de se souvenir de ce point.

Par définition même, la base est en quelque sorte un volume absolument partout présent et de façon absolument homogène. Il n'y a pas de différenciation d'un endroit à un autre. Toujours par définition, la base est à la fois elle-même et à la fois une propriété et une conséquence d'elle-même.

…

_1) Introduction_

_C'est parce qu'il y a eu « rien » dans « rien » qu'il y a eu « quelque chose » dans « rien », et donc que « rien » est devenu « quelque chose »_

Par la phrase précédente, je parle de l'origine de l'univers. Nous en parlerons plus amplement dans les chapitres sur le temps et l'origine, mais il faut avoir quelques bases pour bien comprendre le tout. La traduction simple, c'est : « Par définition, le néant est l'absence de toute chose. De fait, s'il y a eu du néant, alors il n'y a rien eu, car le néant défini le « rien » absolu. » Mais s'il n'y a pas eu de néant, alors il y a eu quelque chose.

Je suppose ici que ce quelque chose est de l'énergie.

Mais en vérité, ce nom n'est pas entièrement vrai. Il s'agit d'un seul nom pour désigner une seule chose, mais cette chose en est en fait deux : de l'énergie et de l'information. « La base », c'est uniquement ce duo, et rien d'autre. Rien. Il faut s'imaginer que « la base » a deux propriétés différentes, l'une de ces propriétés étant nommée « énergie », et l'autre étant nommée « information ».

L'une de ces propriétés est capable « d'agir » et l'autre est capable « de se souvenir » (en vrai, chacune peut l'autre, car elles ne sont qu'une en vérité. Mais il faut se dire que « l'énergie » représente les pics « d'action », tandis que « l'information » représente les pics de « souvenirs »).

Ici, nous ne parlerons que peu de « l'énergie » et nous concentrerons sur « l'information », car c'est là la base de la magie.

_Pour visualiser la magie, il faut revenir aux « pics » d'information, et s'imaginer que ces pics sont en fait des « endroits » majoritairement constitués d'informations._

Et cette phrase signifie tout ce qu'il faut pour en venir au point suivant.

…

_2) Ce que l'on appelle la magie : les magitrons._

J'imagine qu'avec le titre, vous avez compris. Le nom donné aux « endroits » de pics d'information est « magitron ». Un nom pourri au possible, mais c'est pas grave.

Ces magitrons sont une sorte de « réunion » d'informations, un endroit où les informations se concentrent de plus en plus au point de se « figer », dans le sens de ne plus pouvoir d'elle-même cesser d'être des pics d'information. Pour se le représenter, on peut imaginer que les pics se forment en passant dans un « tuyau », mais qu'au bout d'un moment il y a tant d'informations que le tuyau se retrouve bouché, et que les informations sont bloquées et ne peuvent plus circuler. (Visualisez cela en imaginant que vous vous amusez à rentrer et sortir à toute allure la pointe de votre stylo, mais qu'à un moment vous appuyez si fort que la pointe sort de son ressort et ne peut plus rentrer).

Le simple fait de s'imaginer cela signifie que l'on a ajouté une dimension à la base. « Dimension » ayant ici non pas le sens d'un autre monde, mais le sens de longueur/largeur/hauteur/etc. Et cette dimension ajoutée est celle de la magie, un « autre endroit » que la base, et dans lequel les informations ne sont plus soumises aux mêmes contraintes qu'auparavant et se voient obligées de s'adapter.

Les magitrons sont nés. Et c'est leur adaptation qui constitue le point suivant.

…

_3) Les différents magitrons._

En introduction, j'ai dit qu'il y avait des magitrons « négatifs », « neutres » et « positifs ». Bien que les noms soient très classiques, ils correspondent plutôt bien pour que l'on puisse visualiser l'adaptation des magitrons aux conditions nouvelles auxquelles ils sont soumis.

Les magitrons « négatifs » sont des pics d'information, « l'endroit » dont nous avons parlé au point précédent. A ce même point, nous avons visualisé un « bouchon » pour expliquer pourquoi les pics d'information ne parvenaient plus à se défaire au-delà d'une certaine « taille ». Maintenant, il faut s'imaginer que ce bouchon est bouché dans un sens, mais il faut aussi s'imaginer que dans l'autre (de la base vers les pics), l'information est toujours présente et continue à vouloir former des pics. Et que par moments, un surplus d'information parvient à passer les bouchons et à se joindre aux pics déjà existants.

Et c'est là qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étonnant : au bout d'un moment, l'information constituant les pics est devenue si « nombreuse » (bien qu'elle ne puisse être quantifiée), qu'elle se satisfait d'elle-même et ne cherche plus à revenir à la « base », c'est-à-dire à franchir son « bouchon ». Nous avons donc là les magitrons « neutres ».

Mais la « base » continue à pousser l'information pour former de nouveaux pics. Et il arrive fatalement ce qui doit arriver : les pics finissent par contenir tant d'information qu'ils cessent d'être stables et cherchent eux-mêmes à former de nouveaux pics. Nous avons là ce que nous appelons les magitrons « positifs ».

Comprenez-vous pourquoi j'ai choisi les noms positif, neutre et négatif ? Car les négatifs « attirent », les neutres ne font rien, et les positifs « (re)poussent ».

…

_4) Introduction au mouvement de la magie._

Les magitrons positifs cherchent à former d'eux-mêmes de nouveaux « pics » d'information afin de redevenir stables comme des magitrons « neutres ». Mais il y a un nouveau problème qui se pose à eux : s'ils ont trop d'information pour rester positifs, ils n'en n'ont toutefois pas assez pour devenir des magitrons négatifs, car s'ils réussissaient à le devenir, cela signifierait qu'il se formerait deux magitrons négatifs à partir d'un magitron positif (jusque là, ok), mais que ces magitrons négatifs nouvellement formés seraient comme « séparés » de la « base », c'est-à-dire qu'ils seraient « figés » en magitrons négatifs… ce qui créerait une irréversibilité. De fait, mathématiquement, si l'on pouvait quantifier l'information, on trouverait qu'un magitron positif est exactement contenu entre 1,5 et 2 magitrons négatifs extrêmement précisément.

Mais alors quoi ? Les magitrons positifs le sont-ils pour toujours ? Cela signifie-t-il que fatalement, tous les magitrons deviendront un jour positifs et ne pourront que l'être ?

Et bien non. Nous en revenons là à la dernière phrase du point précédent, et qui vous a peut-être parue anodine, à savoir que : les magitrons négatifs cherchent à obtenir de l'information, et que les magitrons positifs cherchent à en perdre.

Tout est dit. Les M- attirent, les M+ repoussent. Les M- cherchent à obtenir, les M+ cherchent à perdre.

…

_5) Détails_

\- Quelque chose qu'il est bon de savoir à propos de l'Information : ce n'est pas quelque chose de continu. Elle est « transmise » sous forme de « paquets », que l'on pourrait nommer « quantas ».

\- Une conséquence de ce que j'explique sur l'information : pour fonctionner, il FAUT qu'elle soit plus rapide que la lumière. Il n'est pas nécessaire que cette vitesse soit particulièrement forte, même un milliardième de milliardième de nanomètre/millénaire serait suffisant. Mais il FAUT qu'elle soit plus rapide, sans quoi elle devient en quelque sorte « assujettie » à la lumière, ce qui forme une contradiction.

\- Une autre conséquence : la lumière (càd les photons) ne constitue plus l'incarnation « de base » « pure » de l'énergie.

\- Quel pourcentage de l'univers est représenté par la magie ? Franchement, c'est une bonne question, et la réponse dépend de l'approche que l'on en fait. Si vous considérez que la magie, ce sont les magitrons, il y en a pour la quasi-totalité du volume, étant donné qu'ils sont forcément présents là où il y a autre chose (on en verra plus après), et il y en a pour une grande part du pourcentage de particules (même si je ne m'avancerais pas à donner un nombre). Mais si vous considérez que la magie, c'est l'information, il n'y en a pour aucun volume (car à cette échelle, il n'y a pas encore de volume), mais il y en a pour un écrasant pourcentage sans cesse croissant (on en verra plus après là aussi).

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**Ce qui vous est présenté dans ce chapitre est encore très incomplet par rapport à tout ce qui va venir. Mais déjà, je trouve par certains points -explicités par la suite-, que ce qui a trait à cette base ressemble à la théorie des cordes… n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à relever la moindre incohérence ou à poser des questions (préférez pour ça les MP, svp. La boite de coms n'est pas l'idéal pour une discussion).**_


	4. Les puissances

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre quatrième : les puissances**_

_Abréviations :_

« M- » signifie « magitron négatif »,

« M= » signifie « magitron neutre »,

« M+ » signifie « magitron positif ».

Par « puissance », j'entends quelque chose que nous avons déjà vu au chapitre précédent, à savoir : la positivité, la neutralité et la négativité des magitrons. Je ne vais pas ici revenir sur ce qui a été dit au chapitre précédent, mais on va tout de même pas mal compléter.

Remémorez-vous ce que j'ai dit concernant le « mouvement » des magitrons, à savoir que les neutres ne font rien, que les positifs repoussent et que les négatifs attirent. Lorsque l'ont dit cela, une question jaillit : comment se fait ce mouvement précisément ? Car dit comme cela, il semble bien qu'il conduise fatalement à la domination des magitrons positifs sur les autres.

Pour savoir comment se fait ce mouvement, il faut parler de ce qu'il se passe lorsque deux magitrons se touchent.

Comme dit plus avant, les magitrons sont de l'information « matérialisée ». Mais il ne fait pas comprendre par là « figée », mais plutôt « emprisonnée ». Et dès qu'une porte est ouverte, cette information s'échappe… ou plutôt se copie.

Ce n'est pas très facile de se représenter tout cela. On va tout de même essayer.

A) Visualisez un ballon de foot.

B) Imaginez l'air contenu dans ce ballon comme une tornade sphérique qui tourne sans cesse sur elle-même dans un sens précis (disons dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre).

C) Imaginez un second ballon, exactement dans le même état que le précédent.

D) Imaginez maintenant l'un des octogones constituant ces ballons, un pour chacun.

E) Imaginez maintenant que ces deux ballons s'approchent l'un de l'autre, au point que leur octogone respectif que vous avez imaginé touche parfaitement celui de l'autre, s'y colle sans défaut.

F) Cela créée une ouverture, dans laquelle les informations des deux magitrons vont se déverser. Mais il ne s'agit pas là d'un ballon plein d'eau qui se déverse dans un ballon vide, non : il s'agit d'un « copié-collé », dans lequel les informations de l'un et de l'autre des magitrons deviennent parfaitement semblables, totalement identiques. C'est cela qu'il se passe.

Vous visualisez mieux ?

En vérité, ce qu'il se passe plus avant n'est valable que pour les interactions entre M= et M=, ou entre deux M- ou M+ suffisamment identiques (au point que la probabilité d'une telle rencontre la fait passer pour impossible). Dans le cas par exemple d'un M- et M+, le positif « s'imposera » au négatif, l'empêchant de se déverser lui aussi, et il y aura alors un sens unique qui donnera pour résultat que le plus puissant « diminuera » sa puissance, et que le moins puissant l'augmentera (mais que cela ne donnera que très rarement des M=).

Dit comme cela, il semblerait que, fatalement, les M= soient voués à dominer tous les autres, quel que soit le temps que cela prenne. Mais il n'y a pas que « l'échange » qui entre en jeux, il y a aussi la « perte ».

Lorsque deux magitrons s'entrechoquent, cela se fait avec une violence inouïe. Par comparaison, il faut imaginer un NVJM heurter un autre NVJM à la vitesse de leur morfalisme. Ça ferait mal aux assiettes. Enfin bref.

Pour en revenir à la métaphore du ballon de foot, il faut imaginer que ce choc titanesque "déstabilise" les coutures du ballon, laissant apparaître des jointures dans lesquelles une certaine quantité d'information va passer et s'échapper du magitron. De fait, les M+ perdent de la puissance et peuvent devenir des M= ou plus probablement des M-, les M= deviennent obligatoirement des M-, et si les M- ne contenaient déjà que très peu d'info, trop peu pour la perte qu'ils subissent, alors ils cessent d'être des M-, et « explosent » soudain, relâchant la totalité de leur information.

Ce qu'il faut se demander, c'est : qu'en est-il de cette information volatile, que devient-elle ? Elle a trois sorts possibles.

Premier choix, l'information ne trouve aucun endroit où se « réfugier » : elle fini donc par se dématérialiser et revient à la Base.

Deuxième choix, le plus probable, l'information heurte à nouveau des magitrons et s'y insère. Cela augmente donc la puissance de tous les magitrons touchés.

Troisième choix, si le choc des magitrons était suffisamment titanesque, alors l'information ne va pas être capable ni de revenir à la base, ni de rejoindre un autre magitron, car elle a acquis une vitesse telle qu'elle est devenue incapable d'interagir avec eux. Elle devient alors ce que l'on appelle des « ondes magiques ». Je n'en dirais pas plus ici, ce sujet aura un chapitre consacré.

Le second choix nous expose à l'inverse de l'explosion des M- : la division des M+. Lorsque ceux-ci contiennent plus d'énergie qu'ils ne le peuvent, ils réagissent instantanément en perdant une grande partie de leur contenu. La quantité perdue dépend de celle qui a provoqué la division, mais il y a toutefois deux choix de résultat : soit l'on obtient deux M=, soit l'on obtient un M+ et un M-, qui s'éloignent très rapidement. Mais les deux magitrons obtenus ne sont pas la somme parfaite du magitron d'origine : là encore, il y a eu de l'information volatile, qui va recommencer le mouvement indéfiniment.

Il y a une incohérence peu avant. L'avez-vous trouvée ?

Je dis à un moment que la rencontre entre deux magitrons « copie-colle » les informations qu'ils contiennent, ce qui est vrai. Mais peu après, je dis que le magitron le plus puissant du duo diminue sa puissance lorsque ce copié-collé a lieu. Cela peut paraître bon, mais en fait ça ne l'est pas, c'est une conclusion donnée sur l'observation plutôt que sur l'expérience. Car si l'on regarde l'échange, tout se passe comme je l'ai dit, mais si l'on « mesure » l'information des deux magitrons après leur échange… nous trouverons (par exemple dans le cas d'un échange M+ M-) que le M+ n'a perdu d'information qu'au niveau de la dissipation due au choc, et que le M-… est devenu un copié-collé du M+. Le plus fort l'emporte sur le plus faible.

Dit comme cela, il faut croire que les magitrons sont fatalement condamnés à tous devenir positifs. Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ? Parce que d'autres faits et propriétés entrent en jeu, notamment la particularité des M=.

Mais cela fera l'objet d'un autre chapitre.

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à relever la moindre incohérence ou à poser des questions (préférez pour ça les MP, svp. La boite de coms n'est pas l'idéal pour une discussion).**_


	5. L'intensité

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre cinq : L'intensité**_

Les puissances sont la première propriété des magitrons, l'intensité en est la seconde. Mais là où les puissances sont totalement propres à l'Information, l'intensité est due aux interactions entre l'Information et l'Energie.

Revenons à la Base. « Là-bas », comme dit précédemment, l'énergie et l'information sont sans cesse liées, au point qu'on peut dire qu'elles y sont la même chose. De fait, chacune influe le comportement solitaire de l'autre.

L'énergie influe l'information en lui donnant une intensité. Cette intensité se remarque comme un « champ » qui agit tout autour du magitron. Si on devait le représenter, on verrait comme une sphère en entourant une autre plus petite.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, la quantité d'énergie présente dans un magitron n'en affecte pas l'intensité. Qu'il y en ait un peu ou mille fois plus, l'intensité sera la même. La raison de cela est simple : l'énergie n'est pas présente dans les magitrons, elle ne fait que les affecter de sa présence. De fait, qu'il y ait moins, autant ou plus d'énergie que d'information ne changera pas l'intensité. Celle-ci ne pourrait théoriquement changer que si l'énergie était supprimée… ce qui est, théoriquement toujours, impossible.

Malgré ce statisme quantitatif naturel, il ne faut toutefois pas croire que l'intensité n'est pas cumulable. Elle l'est sous l'action d'une autre force, tout à fait particulière, nommée « la volonté ». Je n'en parlerai que peu ici, ce sujet constituant l'un des prochains chapitres.

Pour en revenir aux sujets des précédents chapitres, il faut savoir que l'intensité ne joue aucun rôle dans le mouvement des magitrons simple, càd au niveau des puissances, càd encore dans l'état « lent » des magitrons (« état » ayant ici le sens commun de liquide, solide, gazeux, etc). En revanche, elle intervient au niveau de leur état « rapide ». Toutefois, seule l'intensité émulée ou additionnée y a un effet : l'intensité décrite ci-avant, celle générée par les magitrons sous l'effet de l'énergie, est trop faible. Cela sera vu au chapitre sur l'état rapide.

Qu'est-ce que je veux dire par « intensité additionnée » ? Cela concerne un sujet des chapitres suivants, les magitrons « multiples » (les magitrons dont nous avons parlé plus avant étant « simples », dans le sens de solitaires). Par multiples, je veux parler (pour vous donner une image) de molécules de magie, dans lesquelles plusieurs magitrons s'unissent pour ne plus former qu'une seule entité. Nous verrons cela plus entièrement par la suite.

L'intensité et les puissances sont deux choses différentes : il n'y a pas une intensité par puissance, il n'y en a qu'une seule indépendamment du type de magitron.

Lorsque je dis que l'intensité n'a pas d'effet à petite échelle, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. En fait, elle en a un, mais il est tellement faible qu'il peut être considéré comme totalement négligeable.

…

_Détails_

\- Le champ de l'intensité est décrit comme une sphère, mais en fait il y en a deux : celle où l'intensité est assez forte pour avoir un effet, et celle où elle se dissipe trop pour avoir un effet. L'ensemble de ces deux sphères est nommé le « champ général ». C'est cette seconde sphère qui, liée à celles de tous les autres magitrons, forme le « champ total », càd un volume universel (ou presque) d'intensité trop faible pour avoir un effet, mais bien présente malgré tout.

\- L'énergie influe l'information en lui donnant son intensité, et l'information influe l'énergie en lui donnant la capacité de « communication » entre ses différentes entités.

\- Les particules formées par l'énergie (la matière baryonique, càd quarks, particules, atomes, etc…) ne sont pas affectées par l'intensité.

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose.**_


	6. La volonté (probabilités 1 sur 2)

**NVJM**

_**Ce chapitre est tellement lié avec le suivant que je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de le lire, puis d'aller au suivant, puis de revenir à celui-ci. Voire même de lire les deux en parallèle. C'est un sacré bordel.**_

**E=magie**

_**Chapitre sixième : la volonté (les probabilités, partie 1)**_

La « volonté » est la troisième propriété de la magie, mais contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, elle n'est pas propre à celle-ci. En vérité et pour faire simple, la volonté est une force qui est un résidu des interactions entre les magitrons (de tous états) et l'énergie composant les particules baryoniques (atomes etc).

La volonté n'est pas une réalité dans le sens « matériel » du terme, elle ne s'incarne pas en une quelconque particule de quoi que ce soit. Elle ne se remarque que par ses effets.

Il y a en quelque sorte deux volontés : la « vraie », et la « pseudo », càd celle qui a des effets, et celle qui est trop faible pour en avoir. La seconde apparaît en même temps que les magitrons, mais comme dit elle n'est pas capable d'avoir d'effet. La première, en revanche…

Quels sont les effets de la volonté ? Pour faire simple, il faut s'imaginer les limites des magitrons. Puis ajouter la volonté. Et alors, on voit ces limites reculer immensément loin. Un magitron sans volonté suffisamment forte pour avoir un effet est un magitron qui est incapable d'agir en dehors de lui-même. Qui ne réagira pas à proprement parler s'il connaît une interaction.

La volonté est une sorte d'information en elle-même, différente toutefois de celle de la base en ceci qu'elle n'est pas le moins du monde automatique. Pour agir ou avoir un quelconque effet, il lui faut un moteur. Moteur qui sera l'objet du chapitre suivant.

Si la volonté est capable de réagir à l'Information, l'Information n'est pas capable de réagir à la volonté car il n'y a pas de contacts entre elles : l'Information est totalement aveugle à la volonté. Ajouter aussi que la volonté est « composée » (ce n'est pas un composé, mais c'est pour l'image) par l'Information.

La volonté est représentable sous forme de quantas, càd des paquets, des « quantités », qui se transmettent instantanément où presque.

La volonté est cumulable, à la fois dans le sens où elle peut croître à… (Insérez un mauvais jeu de mot), et à la fois dans le sens où différentes sources ou moteurs de volonté peuvent conjuguer leurs « efforts » pour obtenir des effets communs. Il faut toutefois être clair : les quantas de volonté seront toujours les mêmes : ils ne varieront jamais. C'est leur nombre qui sera variable, pas la quantité de volonté qu'ils transporteront.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la volonté n'est pas partout présente dans l'univers. En effet, il ne suffit pas qu'il y ait des interactions entre l'Information et l'énergie classique, il faut aussi que ces interactions se fassent dans des conditions précises, à savoir une « stabilité » commune aux deux parties. Par exemple, une interaction avec un atome super-lourd ne génèrera que peu voir pas de volonté, car il est instable. Tandis qu'avec un atome d'hydrogène, ça ira très bien.

Du paragraphe précédent découle un fait logique : la volonté est extrêmement forte, mais aussi extrêmement fragile. Elle peut être détruite : pour ça, il « suffit » de détruire son/ses moteurs, ce qui est très simple.

C'est tout pour les propriétés propres de la volonté. Voyons maintenant ses capacités.

…

_Imaginons que le « moteur » de volonté dont j'ai parlé peu avant soit présent. De quoi est alors capable la volonté ?_

\- Elle est capable d'émuler l'intensité (càd de la cumuler), y compris à l'échelle de base (celle des magitrons)

\- Elle peut agir sur les puissances en empêchant des chocs autrement inévitables : pour cela, elle utilise l'intensité émulée pour considérablement « ralentir » le second magitron, l'arrêter, puis le repousser avant qu'un contact n'ait été possible entre les deux.

\- En conséquence des deux points précédents, la volonté est capable d'influencer la vitesse des magitrons : si elle ne peut pas les ralentir en dessous de leur vitesse minimale (environ la vitesse de la lumière), elle est capable de les accélérer nettement au-delà. Et s'ils sont suffisamment accélérés, alors ils changent d'état, passant de « lents » (càd la vitesse de la lumière, oui oui j'ai bien dit lent) à « rapides », càd qu'ils deviennent des ondes magiques.

\- En fait, la volonté peut ralentir les magitrons en dessous de leur vitesse minimale. Mais ce fait augmente considérablement la réactivité des magitrons à l'Information, et provoque un instantané « surplus » qui positive leur puissance et les force à la division, créant ainsi deux autres magitrons qui seront propulsés à leur vitesse « normale » par le choc de leur création.

\- L'effet de la volonté sur l'intensité est cumulable, mais celui qu'elle a sur les puissances ne l'est pas : les puissances seront toujours soit négatives, soit neutre, soit positive.

\- En revanche, la volonté peut « bloquer », « figer », les puissances pour les empêcher de changer.

…

Le nom de volonté est ici un substitut qui me permet « d'habiller » le sujet. En vérité, il vaudrait mieux appeler tout cela « probabilités ». Nous en verrons plus dans la seconde partie de ce sujet, au chapitre douze. Préparez les dolipranes, on entrera dans les sujets difficiles…

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose. J'y répondrais avec plaisir (SVP soyez inscrits sur les sites de publication pour une discussion, ou sinon utilisez mon mail)**_


	7. Le vivant

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre septième : le vivant**_

Force est de constater qu'aujourd'hui, malgré une multitude de théories et quelques cellules créées de toutes pièces, nous ne savons pas comment est apparu le vivant. J'en rajoute donc une couche ! Tant qu'à dire des âneries, autant y aller à fond.

Qu'est-ce que la vie ? Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que le résultat d'un évènement rare : l'union d'un atome et d'un magitron. C'est ça, et seulement ça, que nous appelons la vie.

Toutefois, si ce « type » de vie basique peut théoriquement apparaître n'importe quand, en pratique ce n'est pas le cas. Par exemple, il faut que le magitron ait accès à des atomes précis avec lesquels il va pouvoir se lier : si vous prenez un magitron tout petit et que vous voulez le lier à un IMMENSE atome d'uranium… ça va pas marcher. Déjà à cause de certaines forces telles que la radioactivité, qui repoussera le magitron, et ensuite à cause d'un léger problème de taille.

Un atome lié à un magitron, c'est de la vie. Soit. Mais ce n'est pas une cellule, ce n'est même pas une souche de vie « viable ». Cette entité ne vivra pas plus de quelques minutes, et encore : seulement si elle a la chance de se trouver dans un environnement favorable (chaud mais pas trop, à température stable, abrité des variations trop rapides, avec beaucoup de magitrons et d'atomes différents à proximité immédiate…). Ce sera juste une « étincelle » de vie non-viable, incapable de se nourrir, de se déplacer, de se reproduire…

Mais il va se passer quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose est inhérent à la « mémoire des magitrons ». Ce sujet fera l'objet d'un chapitre propre, mais voici déjà quelques bases.

Le secret de cette union entre magitron et atomes, c'est la sollicitation « à plein régime » d'une échelle d'information autre que celle de la base : celle des magitrons en eux-mêmes.

La suite est facile à deviner. Conscients des conditions de leur nouvelle forme, les magitrons vont les « retenir », et « savoir » de façon « instinctive » ce qui est nécessaire à leur viabilité. De fait, ils vont se mettre à rechercher en particulier des atomes et magitrons qui leur permettront de mieux résister aux conditions les entourant. Petit à petit, cette véritable évolution va les conduire à grandir, encore, encore, et encore… jusqu'à atteindre la taille de protéines, puis de cellules, ect. C'est ni plus ni moins que de cette manière qu'apparaissent et se complexifient des molécules telles que l'ADN ou l'ARN.

Attention toutefois, cette évolution ne se fait pas rapidement, loin s'en faut. Même avec la plus insolente des chances, il faut des millions d'années de persévérance pour qu'une vie viable apparaisse. Et cette chance est vraiment infime : en effet, pour grandir, il faut non seulement que la vie attire les éléments nécessaires à sa croissance, mais il faut aussi qu'elle les attire dans le bon ordre et dans un ordre précis.

De la base qui sera obligatoirement un M= (nous verrons pourquoi dès le chapitre suivant), il faut attirer de « chaque côté » un atome compatible, puis à la suite d'un premier de ces atomes, un M-, puis de l'autre côté un M+, puis encore un atome compatible, puis à la suite du M-, un M=, et de même du côté du M+, puis à la suite du M-M=, un M+, et inversement à l'opposée… etc blablabla.

Pourquoi cela, me direz-vous ? Très simplement, pour l'effet que cela aura : comme vu plus avant, les magitrons exsudent de l'information lorsqu'ils sont soumis à un choc. Mais que se passe-t-il lorsqu'en plus d'être soumis à un choc, ils sont emprisonnés dans un cocon duquel ils ne peuvent d'eux-mêmes s'échapper ? Et bien l'information « sauvage » passe dans l'atome proche selon un sens de polarité précis, va progressivement jusqu'au M= central, qui gagne soudain en information et devient un M+.

Mais seulement voilà : les puissances ont leurs limites. Et dans le cas des magitrons « vivifiables », ces dites limites sont atteintes au point que les puissances n'ont plus aucun effet sur les magitrons, supplantées qu'elles sont par l'intensité. De fait, le M= central ne peut pas « évoluer » en M+ (et de toute manière, l'apport en information serait souvent trop important et le ferait exploser), et « relâche » son information instantanément (vraiment instantanément) de façon équitable dans tous les sens d'où elle lui est venue. Cela se fait, à nouveau, instantanément. Et comme la puissance des magitrons ne peut pas changer, chacun retrouve la quantité d'information précise qu'il avait perdue. Et rien ne change. A ceci près qu'il y a eu un mouvement.

Et ce mouvement recommence : côtoyant des atomes, les magitrons sont « choqués », perdent de l'information, qui est prisonnière et migre vers le centre, qui fait demi-tour, râle contre les bouchons, repart, et revient à son point de départ. Et ainsi de suite. Métro, boulot, dodo.

Et c'est là qu'intervient l'une des caractéristiques fondamentales de l'information : l'autogestion. Par automatisme, par instinct ou je ne sais quoi, elle s'adapte d'elle-même pour « changer », càd pour pouvoir créer plus d'informations. En conséquence, les atomes sont influencés par ce changement, s'adaptent eux aussi, les données qu'ils transmettent à l'Information changent petit à petit, se complexifient… et la vie apparaît.

Car le mouvement d'information dans cette union de magitrons et d'atomes, et qui se fait en compagnie d'énergie, est appelable le « mouvement » de la vie.

Et car la mémoire des magitrons permet ce que nous appelons l'évolution.

…

Tout au long de ce chapitre, j'ai parlé « d'un léger problème de taille », concernant l'union des magitrons avec les atomes. C'est donc là le sujet des prochains chapitres.

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter, et poser des questions si vous n'avez pas compris quelque chose.**_


	8. Les champs d'influence

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre huitième : les champs d'influence**_

Bon, euh… à ce sujet, il n'y a pas grand-chose à rajouter à ce qui a été dit dans les chapitres précédents. Récapitulons donc !

…

Une particule de magie possède trois champs d'influence : le champ de l'intensité, le champ des puissances, et le champ général.

_Le champ de l'intensité :_ il n'est pas une conséquence de celui-ci, il EST celui-ci. Il empêche le passage des particules d'intensité inférieure.

_Le champ des puissances :_ exsudé par les puissances, peu par la négative et beaucoup par la positive, il empêche le passage des particules de puissance inférieure. C'est grâce à ce champ que des puissances trop différentes ne peuvent se lier.

_Le champ général :_ il s'agit très simplement du volume dans lequel les deux champs précédents sont tous les deux actifs.

…

Les trois champs précédents sont propres aux magitrons simples et multiples. Il en existe toutefois deux autres, qui apparaissent en même temps que le vivant, lorsqu'un magitron multiple se lie à un atome : ce sont les champs de volonté et total.

_Le champ de volonté :_ pas grand-chose à dire de plus, il s'agit simplement de l'espace d'influence de la volonté.

_Le champ total :_ ben euh, c'est l'ensemble des trois précédents. Il peut être à comparé à la base, mais pas tout à fait. D'ailleurs :

_La base :_ si vous avez des connaissances en physique, vous l'avez déjà deviné : la base est un champ scalaire. Càd, en version n'importenawak, un volume qui correspond à la totalité de l'univers (sans être celui-ci toutefois).

_Les exsudations et la base :_ les « champs » abordés dans les points précédents correspondent en fait à la partie « active » des champs. En vérité, un champ est constitué de deux parties : celle où il est assez fort pour avoir un effet, et celle où il n'est pas assez fort pour avoir un effet. En gros, partie active et partie inactive. C'est l'ensemble de toutes les parties inactives qui forme le champ total.

…

_**Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant. Préparez les aspirines ! ^^**_

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	9. Les magitrons multiples

**NVJM**

_**Ça fait déjà plusieurs chapitres que je vous fais… à vous parler des magitrons multiples. Ce n'est pas le chapitre le plus complexe, mais préparez quand même les aspirines !**_

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre neuvième : les magitrons multiples**_

_Introduction : la correspondance des magitrons._

L'état simple et l'état multiple sont deux états des magitrons, différents de l'état lent et de l'état rapide. Tous deux sont de l'état lent, et seuls les magitrons à l'état simple peuvent êtres à l'état rapide.

Rappelons-nous ce qui a été dit précédemment. A savoir : les puissances. Ce sont trois différenciations bien pratiques pour définir la variation des magitrons simples. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, nous n'avons vu que deux d'entre elles, les négatifs et les positifs. Il nous reste les neutres.

Qu'est-ce qu'implique le fait que les M= soient parfaitement stables, càd qu'ils n'attirent ni ne repoussent les autres magitrons ? Et bien très simplement, lorsque deux M= se rencontrent et se touchent… ils restent collés l'un à l'autre.

Et c'est ça, des magitrons multiples. Littéralement.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Du point de vue image, c'est ça. Mais du point de vue réel, il faut expliquer un peu mieux.

…

_L'union des magitrons_

Lorsque deux magitrons s'unissent (attention : il y a union, PAS FUSION), leur puissance ne change pas, ils restent des M=. Mais, l'union se faisant, leur intensité augmente, à tel point qu'elle commence à prendre le pas sur la puissance. C'est pour cette raison que le choc de la rencontre des magitrons ne les sépare pas, car il n'est plus assez fort en comparaison de l'intensité.

Il ne serait pas bon de croire qu'un magitron multiple se borne à un duo. En vérité, il n'y a pas de limite théorique à l'union de M=. Il est possible d'en lier ainsi des milliards, et encore plus, jusqu'à obtenir une particule de magie bien plus puissante qu'il n'est « naturellement » possible.

Précédemment, j'ai dit que les magitrons multiples étaient uniquement constitués de M=. C'est vrai. Mais il faut voir la nuance. Rappelons-nous : qu'est-ce qui fait que les magitrons sont positifs, neutres ou négatifs ?

La réponse, c'est la quantité d'Information qu'ils contiennent. De fait, certes les M= composant le Mx sont neutres, mais leur ensemble est capable de contenir un surplus d'information, de la même manière qu'il peut en perdre sans que cela n'affecte son état (car à cette échelle, les puissances ne sont plus capables de lutter contre l'intensité, qui seule permet le lien entre les M=). De fait, une fois les Mx formés, il est parfaitement possible que leur puissance change, devienne négative ou positive.

Vous voyez où cela nous mène ? Non ? Alors allez relire le chapitre précédent, celui sur le vivant. Si vous comprenez, alors allez au chapitre suivant. Sinon… relisez tout. Mouahaha.

…

_La théorie du magitron unique_

En sachant que :

\- Les magitrons sont capables de contenir une énorme quantité d'informations,

\- Qu'ils peuvent se déplacer à une vitesse nettement supérieure à celle de la lumière,

\- Qu'ils sont capables de « fusionner » entre eux tout autant que de se diviser,

\- Que même après leur division, deux magitrons conservent un « lien » de par le fait qu'ils ont été fusionnés (leurs informations respectives se sont transmises d'une magitron à l'autre et « copiées-collées »),

La question est : peut-on théoriser que tout les magitrons de chaque champ magique ne sont en réalité qu'un seul et unique magitron multiple ?

A votre avis, cela est-il probable ? N'hésitez pas à en discuter dans les commentaires ou par message privé. Les discussions les plus constructives feront l'objet de chapitres spéciaux (avec l'accord de la co-partie, bien entendu).

…

_Notes :_

\- Le plus souvent, les magitrons multiples absorbent d'autres magitrons un à un, mais ils peuvent parfaitement absorber d'autres magitrons multiples (y compris TRES multiples).

\- Les magitrons complexes peuvent être détruits quelle que soit leur taille, mais cela n'est pas dut à leur puissance. Il y a plusieurs possibilités pour les détruire : leur imposer une volonté plus forte que la leur naturelle au point de les briser, ou leur faire subir un surplus d'info tel qu'ils absorberont au point que les magitrons neutres qui les composent réagiront malgré leur fixation et deviendront des magitrons positifs : à ce moment là, les magitrons positifs se repoussant les-uns les autres en fonction de leur puissance nouvellement obtenue, il s'ensuivra une réaction d'explosion qui détruira le magitron complexe. A noter que si cette destruction donne au moins un magitron simple, elle peut très bien donner des magitrons complexes à peine plus petits que le magitron complexe venant d'être détruit (tout dépendant de l'info qui l'aura détruit).

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ? C'était pas si dur que ça, c'est vrai (attendez de voir la suite !)**_

_**Le chapitre est plutôt court, oui, parce que la majorité de ce qu'il y avait à dire a été vu aux chapitres précédents. N'hésitez pas à aller les relire…**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez qu'il y a des erreurs, ou si vous pouvez me fournir des références scientifiques prouvant que mon blabla est impossible.**_


	10. La mémoire des magitrons

**NVJM**

_**Bon, allez… après une coupure, on peut reprendre la publication.**_

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre dixième : la mémoire des magitrons**_

Je dis ça à chaque fois, mais là c'est vraiment vrai : la mémoire des magitrons est la plus incroyable propriété de la magie. Si si, vraiment. Dès l'instant où je me suis dit « qui dit information peut dire mémoire… », la totalité de ce chapitre a coulé de source en un rien de temps (restait plus qu'à rédiger…).

_Les échelles de la mémoire magique._

En vérité, il n'y a pas « une » mémoire, mais différentes qui cohabitent continuellement au sein de l'échelle de la magie. Et ces « stades », il y en a beaucoup. Le premier est celui de l'Information, le second celui des magitrons simples, le troisième celui des magitrons doubles, etc etc, jusqu'à parvenir au moment de la divergence, càd le moment où certains magitrons multiples se lient aux atomes, tandis que d'autres continuerons à se complexifier. Pour ces derniers, les stades continueront d'évoluer quasi indéfiniment. Mais pour les duos atomes/magitrons, ce sera un peu différents. Le duo en lui-même constituera un nouveau stade, malgré le fait que son nombre de magitrons composites soit identique à son équivalent non-lié. Et le système recommencera : une « molécule » de deux magitrons multiples constituera un autre stade, puis trois, etc…

Il ne faut pas s'imaginer que ce fait d'apparence simple soit particulièrement anodin. En effet, seuls des magitrons renfermant une quantité significative de mémoire, càd d'information, considérée ici comme de "l'expérience", peuvent donner des formes de vie développées : c'est comme cela que se forme progressivement l'ADN, au fil des générations de magitrons renfermant des souvenirs. Ce sont les informations renfermées par les magitrons (informations issues de ce qu'ils ont « vécu ») qui leur permettront de « choisir » avec quels atomes particuliers se lier. C'est ce que l'on appelle « l'adaptation ».

C'est en bonne partie de la mémoire des magitrons que naîtront un bon nombre des propriétés propres aux formes de vie les plus évoluées (imagination, instinct, sens... etc) lorsqu'un système nerveux suffisamment complexe verra le jour et sera capable de faire interagir les informations des magitrons avec la matière baryonique. D'ailleurs…

…

_Le cerveau_

Quel est le rôle du cerveau en ce qui concerne la magie ? Très simplement, il agit en tant que « traducteur » de l'information magique en information « électrique », càd qu'il est en mesure de comprendre.

La phrase précédente décrit les interactions de façon « générale », sans rentrer dans les détails. Il est toutefois bon de préciser que le cerveau n'agit pas comme le ferait un très gros magitron multiple.

A comprendre que, dans le domaine de la magie, le rôle du cerveau est de « gérer » les informations des magitrons. En effet, les magitrons ne sont capables de gérer que les informations qui leur sont propres : lorsqu'ils se heurtent, il n'y a que « transmission des infos », pas « discussion », et il n'y a pas non plus de discussion lorsqu'ils font partie de magitrons complexes, pour la simple raison qu'ils ne sont alors plus « qu'un » seul et unique magitron. Le rôle du cerveau est de permettre ces « discussions ». Et ce sont les magitrons qui sont soumis à cette discussion qui forment « l'esprit ».

Il ne suffit bien entendu pas de se dire ça pour imaginer que n'importe quel cerveau a accès à tout le savoir du monde. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas, car comme dit plus avant, les informations contenues dans les magitrons sont vraiment des « informations », mais pas des « connaissances ». Autrement dit, si vous analysez des magitrons pour découvrir tous les secrets de l'univers, vous pourrez le faire, mais vous ne les trouverez pas dans un coin, plus ou moins bien rangés, ou dispersés de ce, de là. Les magitrons ne vous donnent rien, il faut aller chercher ce que vous voulez, et l'assimiler pour pouvoir le comprendre. La magie ne s'intègre pas, elle s'observe, se manipule…

En complément du précédent paragraphe, il faut bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe : un cerveau « neuf » est un cerveau « vierge » : il constitue à lui seul un stade de mémoire de magitrons, mais comme il n'est pas soumis à leur mouvement incessant, il doit faire acte d'apprentissage constant.

…

_La suppression des informations_

Une bonne question se pose : est-il possible de supprimer des informations ?

Pour répondre à cette question, il faut la décomposer en deux autres : est-il possible de supprimer définitivement et totalement des informations, et est-il possible de supprimer des informations d'un stade de mémoire ?

A la seconde question, la réponse est oui : il faut simplement que l'information change de stade. A noter que cette suppression ne sera effective que pour le magitron concerné : si l'information a eu le temps de se copier/coller, alors elle ne sera pas supprimée en dehors du magitron/du stade de magitron.

En résumé : oui, il est possible de supprimer des informations, bien qu'il ne soit pas possible de dissimuler cette action, mais cette suppression n'est possible que de façon artificielle, par usage de la volonté par du vivant conscient.

…

_**Ce chapitre peut sembler assez simple, mais il renferme en vérité une explication capable d'expliquer une folle quantité de choses, que ce soit dans les chapitres précédents ou suivants, ou bien totalement en dehors de cette fic dans tout ce qui peut être nommé de la magie.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous pensez qu'il y a des erreurs, ou si vous pouvez me fournir des références scientifiques prouvant que mon blabla est impossible.**_


	11. Les ondes magiques

**NVJM**

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre onzième : les ondes magiques**_

Le nom de ce chapitre est très impropre, car en réalité nous n'allons pas ici parler d'un type d'ondes, mais d'un état de la magie : l'état rapide. Un petit rappel s'impose donc à propos des états de la magie.

\- L'état simple, ce sont les magitrons simples.

\- L'état multiple, ce sont les magitrons multiples (au minimum deux magitrons liés).

\- L'état lent (magitrons simples ou multiples, peut importe) est l'état dans lequel les magitrons peuvent intéragir entre eux.

\- L'état rapide, c'est un état spécifique sous le régime duquel les magitrons ne peuvent pas interagir entre eux (entre rapides, entre lents ou en quelque autre chose).

L'état rapide ne concerne que les magitrons à l'état simple. Etat rapide qui est ici appelé « ondes magiques ». Pour expliquer plus précisément, les ondes magiques sont des magitrons qui sont soumis à une force particulière pendant un court instant, force particulière qui aura pour effet de les éloigner momentanément de l'état « normal » des magitrons (l'état lent) pour les rapprocher d'un mouvement « solitaire », sans toutefois les y propulser.

Pour mieux comprendre, étudions un peu les magitrons à l'état lent. Sous cet état, qu'ils soient simples ou multiples, leur vitesse est définie par l'Intensité, et est de fait constante car leur intensité propre l'est toujours. Toutefois, lorsqu'un magitron simple rentre en contact avec un magitron multiple (qui a une intensité bien supérieure à la sienne) sa vitesse est augmentée par le choc entre les deux (s'il n'y a pas union, bien entendu), et il s'en repart à cette vitesse jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte un autre magitron qui augmentera ou diminuera sa vitesse, et ainsi de suite.

A noter que la puissance des magitrons n'a pas d'effet sur cette vitesse, elle reste constante quel que soit le magitron simple heurté (négatif, positif ou neutre).

C'est lorsqu'ils deviennent suffisamment rapides pour qu'une interaction avec l'état lent devienne improbable que les magitrons simples sont considérés comme étant à l'état rapide. A noter qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus interagir avec les autres magitrons à l'état rapide.

A quelle vitesse vont les magitrons à l'état rapide ? La réponse, c'est : pas moins que la vitesse maximale atteignable (que ce soit celle de la lumière ou une hypothétique autre). Ce point est nécessaire au-delà des magitrons mêmes, au niveau de l'Information. Exemple : imaginez un photon. Si ce photon subi un changement, quel que soit ce changement, alors il apparaîtra une information décrivant la totalité de ce changement AVANT ce changement : il est impossible que le photon change avant son info, car sinon cela induit que pendant un cours instant, il existe sans être « défini », càd qu'il existe sans exister. Parce que c'est l'information qui dit comment l'énergie doit se comporter. Paradoxe.

Pour faire plus simple : l'information (pas les magitrons) est ce qu'il y a de plus rapide car ils sont « prioritaires » sur le reste. Obligatoire.

Tout n'a pas été dit ici sur les ondes magiques. Nous en verrons plus au chapitre suivant.

…

_Questions/réponses, notes :_

\- Quelle est la « force particulière » capable de changer l'état des magitrons simples ? Très simplement, il s'agit de la _volonté_ (voir chapitre six). D'ailleurs, il s'agit aussi de la seule force capable de les « ralentir », à l'exception d'un choc entre deux d'entre eux.

\- Compte-tenu du fait que les magitrons sont capables de renfermer des quantités d'informations impressionnantes, il est possible d'utiliser les ondes comme moyen de communication à long terme.

\- Pour faire ralentir les ondes magiques, il faut soit user de volonté, soit les priver de leur information (les forcer à réduire leur puissance vers le négatif, puis les annihiler), soit leur faire heurter d'autres ondes magiques (le choc ralentissant les deux magitrons concernés et pouvant les ramener à leur état normal si leur vitesse lors de la rencontre est assez basse ou si le choc est assez grand).

…

_**Quelques commentaires SVP ?**_


	12. Les probabilités (2 sur 2)

**NVJM**

_**Cette fois, ça y est ! L'introduction est terminée, on entre dans le vif du sujet !**_

_**Hein ? Oui oui, j'ai bien dit l'intro… les chapitres précédents étaient là pour vous préparer graduellement à ce qui va suivre. Ça et toutes les fois où je vous ait conseillé de préparer du laxatif et de l'aspirine…**_

_**Parce que ma théorie de la magie, c'est ÇA : CE chapitre là en particulier.**_

…

**E=Magie**

_**Chapitre douzième : les probabilités (partie 2)**_

_Sommaire interne :_

_\- Avant-propos_

_\- Introduction_

_\- Les différentes informations_

_\- Les différentes probabilités_

_\- Les probabilités majoritaires_

_\- Complément aux ondes magiques_

_\- La volonté_

…

_Avant-propos_

Avant de commencer, il faut être très clair sur ce que j'appelle les probabilités. Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'un truc du genre « quelle chance y a-t-il que j'ai un zéro au contrôle de maths de demain ? ». Ce n'est pas du tout ça. Et même encore moins. Ça, ce sont des probabilités que nous inventons nous-mêmes et dont la nature se contrefiche totalement.

Une probabilité est un ensemble constitué qui peut avoir un effet précis si une cause lui est fournie. Elle agira à la fois sur ses constituants, sur ceux de la cause (cause qui est elle-même une probabilité, on voit ça plus bas), et d'ensemble sur tous ceux qui seront affectés par l'effet qu'aura la cause.

Je suis sûr que certains de vous ont un petit « tilt ! » qui vient de s'allumer dans un coin de leur cerveau. Non ?

…

_Introduction_

Vous vous souvenez du début de la fic ? Et de quand je vous disais que les magitrons étaient en fait des « bouchons » d'information ? C'était une métaphore pratique pour vous permettre de vous représenter la chose. Maintenant, il est temps de voir ce qu'il se passe _réellement_. Et même d'en voir un peu plus…

Revenons tout d'abord à la toute base de l'univers, à ce que j'appelle l'information. Il y en a énormément, de nombreuses sortes différentes, et il y en a même encore plus. Certaines disent « il y a quelque chose », d'autres « il y a quelque chose d'autre », ou encore « il y a deux choses »… d'autres encore disent « Ah ben tiens, y a deux trucs identiques… »… etc. Bien sûr, elles ne le disent pas par des phrases. Le meilleur moyen de les traduire en une manière qui nous soit compréhensible est encore de les appeler « 0 », « 1 », « 2 », etc… en fonction de leur type.

Dit ainsi, cela n'a pas l'air d'être grand-chose. Mais en êtes-vous bien sûr ?

Extrapolons ce que cela signifie. Imaginez des milliards de milliards de milliards d'informations qui remplissent l'univers. Toutes sont en mouvement par rapport à toutes les autres. Chacune est relative par rapport à chacune des autres. Il peut bien y en avoir deux ou mille, ça ne change rien tant qu'il n'y a pas d'interaction. Et comment peut-il donc y en avoir ?

Rappelez-vous le chapitre quatre, « les puissances », dans lequel je définis différents types de magitrons et où je dis que ces dits magitrons ne peuvent « fusionner » qu'à condition d'être suffisamment identiques pour que leurs forces respectives ne se repoussent pas ni ne provoquent la destruction des magitrons. Et bien il se passe ici la même chose, simplement à une échelle différente (car les magitrons sont bien plus gros que là où nous en sommes pour l'instant). Deux informations disant « on va au bistrot ? » donneront une information disant « hips ! », et euh… plutôt, deux informations disant « il y a quelque chose » donneront une information disant « IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE ! ». Elles diront à peu près la même chose, mais elles le diront plus « fortement », ou plutôt la nouvelle le dira plus fortement et les autres repartiront dans leur coin. Et nous nous approchons là de la création des magitrons négatifs.

Car oui : ce qui a provoqué cette collision, ce n'est pas la puissance naissante des magitrons (vu qu'ils n'existent pas encore), c'est une force encore balbutiante mais pourtant déjà existante et impossible à négliger : l'intensité. Là où, à l'échelle de l'information, l'intensité est très faible, petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que certaines informations vont « grandir », leur intensité va croître encore et encore, jusqu'à donner naissance aux puissances. Et là, petit à petit, l'intensité va être supplantée pour laisser place à ses amies sadochistes. A partir de ce moment, il n'y aura pas que des informations identiques qui en donneront d'autres via leurs interactions. Les magitrons sont nés et vont se diversifier.

Vous avez compris où je veux en venir ? Les magitrons sont des probabilités. Ils influencent le développement de l'univers et agissent sur l'énergie pour lui dire : « Toi là ! Forme un truc ! » et l'énergie répond : « chef oui chef ! ». Et, en fonction du magitron et surtout de sa puissance (puissance qui se définit plus ou moins négative/positive selon les types et la quantité de chaque type d'info qui les compose), l'énergie s'adaptera et formera différentes entités.

…Non, je ne m'attaque pas (pas encore) à la physique quantique, ni à la gravitation. Je n'ai ni assez de connaissances, ni assez de compréhension de ce sujet. C'est la grande faiblesse de ma théorie. On verra ça dans une prochaine version de la fic. (oui oui, j'y réfléchis déjà…)

…

Revenons quelque peu au début de ce chapitre, quand je dis que s'il n'y a pas d'interaction entre les informations, elles peuvent occuper n'importe qu'elle place que cela ne changera rien. C'est vrai et faux. Faux, car à cette échelle il n'y a pas encore les quatre dimensions de base (hauteur, longueur, largeur et temps). Mais ça, ça ne nous intéresse pas ici.

Et c'est aussi vrai, car à cette échelle, il n'y a pas d'interactions entre les différentes Informations. En fait, chaque information est la conséquence d'une autre de par le principe de causalité.

_En résumé, ce principe dit que : « une cause ne peut pas être précédée de son effet, et celui-ci ne peut pas rétroagir sur sa cause »._

Mais ainsi expliqué, ce principe n'est pas très clair, surtout une fois qu'on l'applique à l'Information. Il faut donc compléter en disant : 1, un effet peut tout à fait être exactement identique à sa cause, 2, un effet peut très bien être la cause d'un autre effet qui sera identique à la première cause, 3, chaque cause peut avoir un nombre d'effets infini, mais ne peut pas en avoir moins d'un.

Nous reviendrons un peu plus en détail sur le principe de causalité dans le chapitre suivant. En attendant, voyons son application (et celle de mes précisions) au niveau des informations.

Chaque information en engendre toujours au moins une autre, qui est « il y a quelque chose de plus ». Disons l'info « 0 ». C'est là l'information la plus élémentaire qui soit. Elle ne peut pas ne pas être présente. **Ce-n'est-pas-possible**.

Quand je dis qu'il n'y a pas d'interactions entre les différents informations, je ne veux pas dire qu'une info « 1 » ne pourra pas interagir avec une info « 2 ». Je veux dire qu'une info ne pourra pas interagir avec une autre info, car du point de vue d'une info, les autres n'existent pas. Littéralement. Par là, je veux dire que… une info existera toujours. Qu'elle vienne d'être engendrée ou qu'elle ait déjà engendré elle-même des milliards d'autres infos, ça ne changera rien. Elle restera la même, elle existera toujours, de la même façon… elle aura « juste » réalisé un effet, qui sera la cause d'un autre effet, etc.

Il ne faut pas prendre au pied de la lettre ce que dit le paragraphe précédent. Les infos peuvent interagir entre elle. Mais elles ne le peuvent pas d'_elles-mêmes_. Leurs interactions sont l'effet d'une cause. Et il y a plusieurs moyens de créer ces interactions, en donnant différentes ayant différents effets. Par exemple, les passages suivants.

…

_Les différentes informations_

On ne va pas toutes les citer, car à n'en pas douter il y en a des quantités folles… nous allons plutôt parler de la façon dont elles apparaissent.

\- L'info « 0 » : quand une info apparaît, elle en engendre automatiquement une autre, de façon instantanée ou presque, qui dit « il y a quelque chose de plus ». Il s'agit de l'info « 0 ».

\- Quand une info fait partie d'un ensemble, càd au moins deux infos liées produisant un effet d'ensemble, alors chacune d'entre elles donnera une info qui lui est propre, du genre « vive le mariage ! », et l'ensemble en lui-même donnera une autre info disant « je suis là ! » mais en une version… « d'ensemble ».

\- Quand une info fait partie d'un ensemble d'au moins trois infos, chacune d'entre elles donnera une info propre, du genre « vive la polygamie ! », et l'ensemble donnera lui aussi une info disant « je suis là ! », mais en version… triple-ensemble ou plus.

\- Pour chaque « ensemble » d'infos possible, aussi bien de par le nombre que de par les mélanges possibles, il s'engendrera automatiquement une info nouvelle, d'un type différent.

\- Il n'y a pas que l'apparition de ces ensembles qui donnera une info, il y a aussi les causes/effets qu'engendreront ces dites infos. Une CA (cause/effet) forcera une info à donner une autre info. Une autre CA engendrera encore une autre info. Etc…

Je ne saurais dire s'il y a une limite aux informations. Il y en a sans aucun doute une _actuellement_, mais ça ne cesse de croître au fur et à mesure que l'univers se développe… à n'en pas douter, rien que le temps de lire cette phrase, des milliers de nouvelles infos différentes pourraient bien être apparues.

Petite note : du point de vue de ma théorie du n'importenawak, on peut sans peine imaginer que l'expansion incessante des infos soit à l'origine de l'expansion de l'univers… je m'emporte un peu, vous croyez ?

…

_Les différentes probabilités_

Nous avons déjà vu, dans les chapitres précédents, les magitrons négatifs, neutres et positifs.

Et il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus. Les M+, M= et M- sont tous des probabilités, plus ou moins « importantes » de par la quantité d'informations qui les compose.

Bon, ok, on peut effectivement en dire plus.

Il n'existe pas que trois probabilités selon la classification dont je vous ai parlé jusqu'à maintenant.

Prenons un M-. Comme dit dans le chapitre concerné, ils se situent dans une fourchette comprise entre le minimum capable de constituer un magitron, et le maximum avant d'arriver à un « équilibre », càd aux M=. Cet équilibre est défini comme étant « le niveau de développement auquel les magitrons n'attirent pas ni ne repoussent les autres magitrons ». Mais entre ce minimum et cet équilibre, il ne suffit pas de placer une ou deux infos en plus. Loin de là.

Un magitron négatif peut très bien être constitué de milliards de milliards d'informations et bien plus encore. A vrai dire, ce n'est pas le nombre des informations qui est important, c'est leur effet. Un M- ou un M= peuvent être constitués de plus d'infos qu'un M+. Aucun problème pour ça. Seul l'effet d'ensemble qu'auront les informations dépendra de la nature du magitron.

Vous comprenez ou je veux en venir ? Un M- constitué de deux infos, c'est une probabilité. Un M- constitué de trois infos, c'est une autre probabilité. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'on en arrive au point où les M+ sont trop gros pour ne pas se « fracturer » en magitrons plus petits.

…

_Les probabilités majoritaires_

J'aurais put placer ce passage dans le précédent, mais il est si important que je préfère le mettre bien en évidence pour qu'il ne soit pas zappé.

Dans l'ensemble des probabilités (= des magitrons), il y en a certaines qui sont « plus importantes » que d'autres, pas forcément du point de vue du nombre, mais du point de vue du pourcentage d'informations qu'elles « possèdent ». Ce sont les informations majoritaires. Ce sont les M+.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, les magitrons multiples ne sont pas particulièrement des probabilités majoritaires. Certes, si un Mmultiple est constitué uniquement de M+, il sera lui aussi compté comme une probabilité majoritaire. Et même plus(ss) majoritaire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est leur effet qui définira s'ils sont « majoritaires » ou non. Un effet qui agira sur une seule info, même s'il provient du plus gros magitron possible et imaginable, ne pourra pas être considéré comme une probabilité majoritaire, car il n'aura pas assez d'effets pour que ceux-ci aient de l'influence sur leur environnement.

…

_Complément aux ondes magiques_

Dans le chapitre onze, je vous ai présenté les ondes magiques, et vous ai dit tout un blabla complètement wtf. Comme d'habitude. Nous allons donc ici voir quelques détails supplémentaires.

L'état rapide des magitrons, qui constitue les ondes magiques, est en vérité plus « un changement en cours » qu'un état à proprement parler, càd une étape lorsque les magitrons changent de forme. Et plus précisément, lorsqu'ils passent d'instables à stables. Par exemple, lorsqu'un M+ ne peut plus que se rompre en deux autres magitrons plus petits, la « totalité » des deux sera moindre que la totalité de l'original, car une partie de l'information composante du M+ se sera échappée sous forme d'onde magique… vous voyez où je veux en venir ?

Ce qui s'échappe, c'est de l'information « qui ne parvient plus » à faire partie des magitrons, et qui donc revient à l'état d'Info pure et dure et solitaire. Mais elle n'y revient pas « instantanément », en ceci qu'elle ne fera de nouveau partie de la base (l'ensemble des informations) que lorsqu'elle aura de nouveau engendré une autre information d'elle-même, solitairement parlant, et pas d'ensemble.

…

_Complément à la volonté_

Si vous vous rappelez du chapitre six, vous avez pût lui trouver un aspect très nébuleux, à plus d'un titre. Peut-être un aspect un peu… « créationniste » (BEURK !). Il est donc important, maintenant que nous avons toutes les informations nécessaires (jeu de mot involontaire…) de revenir plus précisément sur ce que c'est.

Il y a deux forces qui peuvent forcer des changements sur l'information et les magitrons. Il y a celle que nous avons vu précédemment, qui est le principe de causalité, et il y a la volonté.

Imaginez-vous, de façon totalement imagée, que l'on puisse résumer les différentes étapes entre l'infiniment petit et l'infiniment grand en les classant toutes sur une échelle. En bas, on trouverait la base. Puis, en allant vers le haut, chacune des étapes « grandissant » l'information. Puis nous arriverions aux M-, aux M=, et aux M+, avant de passer aux magitrons multiples, d'abord les duos, puis les trios, etc… une échelle par magitron multiple possible. Au bout d'un certain temps, nous pourrions enfin nous placer au niveau des particules élémentaires connues (qarks, etc), puis des atomes, des molécules… puis nous arriverions petit à petit à « notre » échelle, càd ce que nous voyons avec nos yeux, et on se fiche du reste ce n'est pas utile pour l'exemple.

La première force, le principe de causalité (une cause qui aura toujours au moins un effet, effet qui sera lui-même la cause d'au moins un autre effet, etc…), a la capacité d'agir de l'infiniment petit vers l'infiniment grand sans aucune difficulté.

La volonté, elle, c'est l'inverse : elle agit de l'infiniment grand vers l'infiniment petit. Càd que l'infiniment grand dicte l'évolution de l'infiniment petit.

Càd que l'infiniment petit dit à l'infiniment grand comment il doit se comporter, et que l'infiniment grand dit à l'infiniment petit quels ordres il doit lui donner.

En un sens, la volonté est une sorte de principe de causalité. Mais pas tout à fait non plus, car là où le PDC a besoin d'une cause issue de l'information, la volonté est une cause qui n'est pas issue de l'information mais des « ensembles d'informations ».

Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. C'est un peu comme ce que nous verrons dans quelques chapitres, à savoir l'apparition de la toute première information, càd dire que l'apparition de la volonté a besoin de l'information… mais n'est pas issue de l'information « classique ».

M'enfin bref. Question suivante.

_LECTEUR :_ Comment naît et agît la volonté ?

_NVJM :_ Pour sa naissance, c'est simple : elle est l'effet d'une cause. Pour son action, c'est simple aussi : elle est la cause d'un effet, et ce dit-effet pourra s'appliquer de toutes sortes de manières à toutes les échelles. Cet effet pourra être dirigé pour s'appliquer très précisément ou pas…

_LECTEUR :_ Je voulais dire : quelle est la cause de la volonté ?

_LE TARÉ :_ Comme dit précédemment, il s'agit d'une cause « en sens inverse », càd qui agira de « plus grand » vers « plus petit », contrairement à l'information.

_LECTEUR :_ Ok, mais tu viens de dire que cette volonté pouvait aussi agir sur plus grand qu'elle. Wtf aglbzt ?

_MOUAHAHA :_ Oui oui, je n'ai pas dit de bêtise. Mais peut-être est-ce plus compréhensible si je dis qu'elle peut agir sur des « ensembles » plus grands ou plus petits qu'elle. C'est plus compréhensible comme ça ?

_LECTEUR :_ Non. Quelqu'un peut me faire un lavement mental ?

…

_**Pas trop mal à la tête ?**_

_**Tenez-vous bien, les prochains chapitres sont pires !**_


	13. Le temps

NVJM

_**Sérieusement, cette fois je vous conseille de préparer une bonne dose d'aspirine et de laxatif. Ce chapitre est le plus compliqué de la fic, et de loin… je n'ai même pas eu besoin de ce que je vous conseille pour en…**_

_**Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, le chapitre six a été massivement mis à jour avec une bien meilleure façon de l'expliquer, je vous conseille d'aller le relire.**_

_**Ce chapitre est particulièrement abstrait. A votre première lecture, vous aurez probablement l'impression de lire des bêtises ou des illogismes. Relisez plusieures fois…**_

…

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre treizième : le temps**_

NOTE : ce chapitre est une tentative d'expliquer ce qu'est le temps en se basant sur l'ensemble de ce qui a été expliqué aux chapitres précédents.

_Sommaire interne :_

_\- Introduction_

_\- Le temps : quézaco ?_

_\- Passé, présent et futur_

_\- Le principe de causalité_

_\- Le temps d'un point de vue magique._

_\- Les voyages dans le temps_

_\- Le moteur du temps_

_\- Les distorsions temporelles_

_\- Les paradoxes temporels_

…

_Introduction_

Je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit plus d'un défaut où d'une qualité, mais pour que ma théorie de la magie puisse s'appliquer au temps, je me suis très vite rendu compte d'une chose : il lui est requis que le temps, le présent, le passé et le futur soient tout quatre des dimensions DIFFÉRENTES de l'univers. Oui, je sais, ça parait extrêmement bizarre. Mais c'est vraiment nécessaire. Et ça tient la route, comme vous allez pouvoir le voir ci-après.

…

_Le temps : quézaco ?_

1) Qu'est-ce que le temps ? Dit plus précisément qu'en intro, ce que nous appelons le temps a désormais besoin d'être limité à une chose : ce que nous appelons le cours du temps. (Pour les autres sujets du domaine que sont la flèche du temps et le moteur du temps, on voit ça un peu plus loin).

2) Qu'est le passé ? L'ensemble des probabilités minoritaires, trop faibles pour faire partie du présent mais représentant une importance capitale dans le calcul du futur.

3) Qu'est le présent ? L'ensemble des probabilités majoritaires

4) Qu'est le futur ? Les probabilités à venir (le « calcul » des infos en temps réel). C'est aussi cela que nous appellerions la « flèche du temps ».

5) Toutefois… application de la relativité restreinte :

Grâce à Einstein (AAAAAALLELUIA ! ^^), nous avons appris que le temps est relatif, c'est-à-dire qu'il est différent pour chaque observateur. Cela peut paraître étonnant prime abord, mais, en plus d'un sens, c'est extrêmement logique, surtout lorsqu'on l'applique à ma théorie de la magie. Voici l'explication (un peu compliquée, désolé…)

Comme dit tout au long des chapitres précédents, l'univers tout entier est « basiquement » fait d'informations, qui s'accumulent toutes à la suite des autres.

Vous rappelez-vous ce que nous avons vu lorsque nous avons parlé des magitrons ? Les « champs d'influence »… ce n'est pas pour rien que je leur ait donné ce nom. Parce qu'il s'agit réellement d'un « champ » dans lequel la magie exerce une « influence ». Une information à un endroit donné de l'univers (le centre pour faire simple) n'aura pas d'influence à l'autre bout dudit univers en même temps, car bien que très rapide, l'information n'en a pas moins une limite. Cela fait qu'à échelle réduite, les infos peuvent former des « ensembles » cohérents, mais qu'à partir d'une certaine taille, des différenciations se font remarquer, d'abord faibles puis de plus en plus conséquentes. C'est pour cela que le temps ne s'écoulera pas de la même manière que vous soyez sur terre ou sur la Lune (pour faire simple).

Pour vous représenter ça, imaginez un drap gigantesque. Là où vous êtes, petit acarien insignifiant, le drap paraît totalement plat. Où que vous alliez au cours de votre vie, le drap paraîtra tout aussi totalement plat. Et pourtant, si vous acquérez une vue d'ensemble de tout le chemin que vous avez parcouru, vous vous rendez-compte que vous avez la tête à l'envers par rapport à votre point de départ. Alors que vous n'avez absolument rien remarqué. Alors que toutes les mesures possibles et imaginables vous ont indiqué que tout est toujours resté plat. Cela est dût au fait que vous n'avez pas put voir au-delà de votre horizon, mais que l'univers a continué à exister et à bouger par deçà…

…

_Le principe de causalité_

Vous vous rappelez du chapitre précédent ? Si non, allez relire sa seconde partie.

Ce principe est la base du temps. Rappelez-vous le chapitre précédent, lorsque je dis que, de par ce principe, chaque cause aura au moins un effet qui sera lui-même la cause d'au moins un autre effet, et ainsi de suite, engendrant une information obligatoire (l'info « 0 »).

Extrapolons ce que cela veut dire : tout simplement qu'il ne peut pas y avoir d'interruption dans ce processus, et qu'il existera toujours dès l'instant où il a commencé.

Vous commencez à comprendre ?

Maintenant, extrapolons à une échelle légèrement plus grande. Imaginons que nous allions par exemple de la cause une à l'effet/cause trois plutôt que de la première au second. Là où il était difficile voire impossible de « mesurer » la « vitesse » de propagation des « causes/effets » du fait de l'absence de temps (le temps étant nécessaire à la vitesse), cela devient maintenant possible. Là où les causes/effets se propagent littéralement « instantanément » du fait de l'absence de temps, l'instantanéité disparaît dès que l'on compte en deux par deux.

Le temps est donc expliqué sans avoir besoin de lui-même pour être expliqué. Le temps est issu du principe de causalité. (TROUVEZ UNE FAILLE DANS MON IRRAISONNEMENT, PAR PITIE !).

…

_Passé, présent et futur_

En intro de ce chapitre, j'ai dit que ma théorie du n'importenawak obligeait à une chose étonnante : la séparation entre le temps d'un côté, et le passé, le présent et le futur d'un autre côté.

Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, d'une part de par ce que c'est, d'autre part de par mon habitude à blablater n'importe quoi n'importe comment, et enfin grâce au chapitre précédent, je ne vais avoir besoin que de bien peu pour vous expliquer de quoi il s'agit.

Le passé, ce sont TOUTES les probabilités.

Le présent, c'est l'ensemble des probabilités MAJORITAIRES.

Le futur, c'est un « calcul » prenant en compte la totalité des probabilités.

Voilà, c'est tout. Peut-être bien la première fois que je fais une intro plus grande que le contenu…

…

_Le temps d'un point de vue magique_

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter à ce qui a été dit au chapitre précédent, les probabilités. Mais probablement vaut-il mieux l'expliquer autrement.

Contrairement à ce que nous pourrions croire, l'information ne décrit pas le mouvement, mais seulement deux choses : ses interactions avec d'autres informations, et les conséquences qu'elle a sur elle-même ou qu'ont ses interactions (principe de causalité toujours respecté) : une information peut bien traverser tout l'univers, si elle ne connait aucune interaction, aucun changement, ce sera comme si elle ne s'était pas déplacée, ni n'avait eu d'effet.

A noter que ce que je dis ici est valable uniquement pour l'information, pas pour les magitrons : ceux-ci étant un ensemble d'infos, ils y a constamment du mouvement, des interactions, des causes et des conséquences.

En résumé, ce que nous appelons le temps est en fait un composé, dans lequel temps, présent, passé et futur sont quatre entités différentes. Oui, j'ai bien dit différentes, aussi dur à concevoir cela puisse-être. Cette division est une conséquence obligatoire de tous les éléments qui ont précédé…

Je vous ai pondu la version la plus simple que j'ai réussie à faire. Si si, je vous jure, la plus simple.

…

_Les voyages dans le temps :_

Que dire des voyages dans le temps ? Pour commencer, il faut que vous oubliiez ce que vous en savez et imaginez.

1) Les voyages dans le futur

Pour ce sujet, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, pour une simple raison : nous savons déjà en faire. Si si, vraiment. Même si nous sommes incapables de le mettre en pratique, nous savons le faire. Et ça s'appelle la relativité restreinte. Einstein. Le génie.

Si vous voulez savoir en quoi ça consiste, je vous conseille d'aller écouter le vidéaste E-penser, ou bien les conférences d'Etiennes Klein (dispo sur youtube aussi).

Pour faire simple : le temps est dépendant de l'espace (d'où l'espace-temps), et se déplacer au sein de l'espace permet aussi de se déplacer dans le temps. En l'occurrence, pour voyager dans le futur, il faudrait pouvoir aller très vite suffisamment longtemps (à la vitesse de la lumière ou presque).

Bon ok, le but de cette fic c'est tout de même de décrire ce qu'il se passe avec la magie. Alors, est-ce que la magie peut nous permettre de voyager dans le futur ou non ? J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question, aussi bien en me basant sur ce que j'ai imaginé précédemment qu'en m'en affranchissant… et le résultat, c'est que non. Les seuls moyens possibles par la magie ne lui sont pas exclusifs. Elle peut, comme expliqué précédemment, mais ça ne lui est pas propre.

Il est possible de faire circuler une ou des informations dans le futur, de par la grâce des ondes magiques. Etant donné qu'elles vont très vite, il n'est pas impossible qu'elles obéissent à la relativité d'Einstein. Mais ça reste tout de même à voir… car peut-être l'Information (la base) est l'une des choses qui permet justement cette dite relativité…

Rahlàlà, que c'est compliqué !

…

2) Les voyages dans le… présent (si si, vraiment)

Ben euh…

Le présent en lui-même EST un voyage dans le temps. Car le présent n'est pas UN SEUL instant fixe mais une succession rapide d'instants fixes. Explicable par l'info « 0 ». Une info « 0 » est un instant fixe. Une autre info « 0 » est un autre instant fixe. Chaque info « 0 » en engendrant forcément une, nous avons une succession ininterrompue d'instants fixes. Nous avons le présent.

Ce qui nous intéresse donc lorsque nous parlons de voyage dans le présent, ce serait plutôt de pouvoir « ralentir » ou « accélérer* » ou « dilater » ou « contracter » le présent. On va revenir là-dessus plus bas dans ce chapitre, avec les distorsions temporelles.

* Note : à propos de ralentir ou accélérer le temps, je vous laisse réfléchir à l'absurdité de ces expressions… car le temps n'a pas de vitesse. Car il est l'une des conditions à la vitesse.

…

3) Les voyages dans le passé

On arrive à la partie intéressante !

Tout le monde fantasme sans cesse sur le voyage dans le passé. Aller explorer l'histoire, remonter jusqu'aux origines de l'univers, qui sait ? Ou même recommencer sa propre vie, en espérant mieux s'y prendre. Nombre de fantasmes nous viennent ainsi sans cesse. Et il y a aussi un bon nombre d'idées sur le moyen d'y parvenir.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, la possibilité du voyage dans le passé n'est scientifiquement ni prouvée, ni réprouvée. Sans compter avec les nombreux paradoxes que nous rencontrons. Une seule et unique théorie « permet » le vdlp, et il s'agit de la théorie que j'appelle du « spectateur ». Elle consiste en gros à dire que, même si nous parvenions à aller ou au moins à observer le passé directement, nous ne pourrions pas être autre chose que spectateurs. C'est le seul moyen de lever tous les paradoxes.

Après cette petite intro, nous en arrivons maintenant à ce qui concerne cette fiction. Car peut-être y avez-vous pensé si vous avez un peu réfléchi à mon blabla : ma théorie de la magie rend possible le voyage dans le passé ET la modification du passé.

Si.

Vraiment.

Enfin, euh… théoriquement.

En fait, ce n'est pas réellement un voyage dans le passé, car il ne s'agit pas d'y retourner. Mais le résultat est exactement le même. Car il s'agit de s'y _inclure_.

Précédemment, nous avons vu que la magie est constituée par « l'information », et nous avons vu ses effets et ses conséquences. Mais cela est en rapport avec la physique uniquement, quantique et autres. Hors, ce qui nous intéresse dans le voyage dans le temps, si cela concerne aussi l'information, il ne s'agit pas tout à fait de la même. Car il ne s'agit pas de « remonter dans le temps » au sens propre des mots, mais de « remonter dans notre Histoire ». Ce qui nous intéresse, ce n'est pas de _recréer_ les évènements, c'est de les vivre. La nuance est très importante.

Nous pouvons savoir avec précision de quoi a été faite notre Histoire, par la grâce de récits, de livres, et j'en passe. Mais il s'agit de choses « relatives » : parce que nous n'avons pas été là à ces moments qui nous sont relatés, il n'y a pour ainsi dire pas de « preuves » indubitables et irréfutables que cela « s'est passé ainsi ». Il est facile d'établir une propagande qui raconte une fausse Histoire, qui en fait ce que nous en voulons plutôt que ce qui en a été. Et cela est valable aussi avec l'information.

Lorsque je parle de l'information, en fait je devrais plutôt parler « des » informations. Car, d'une manière générale, elle peut être divisée en divers « types ». Celui, naturel, qui agit sur la physique, et celui (tout aussi naturel certes), qui agit sur la vie. Sur le cerveau. Qui est créé par la vie et qui peut-être réutilisé par elle à travers la conscience.

Pour mieux comprendre ça, je vous rapporte aux chapitres six (réécrit), puis douze (les probabilités).

…

_En résumé :_ le temps est assujetti à l'Information. Pour elle, le futur est probabilités que l'on peut influencer, et le passé est archives que l'on peut modifier. Le présent lui est inconnu mais est néanmoins absolu (son existence est absolue), « changer » le passé ne peut pas agir sur le présent, mais uniquement sur le futur (ce qui est logique en soi).

Je n'ai pas trouvé de paradoxes à propos de cette règle, mais si vous en voyez n'hésitez surtout pas.

…

_Le moteur du temps :_

En physique, lorsque l'on parle du temps, on a pour habitude de le diviser en trois parties distinctes, à savoir : la flèche du temps, le cours du temps, et le moteur du temps.

Le cours du temps, c'est très simple : c'est le sens dans lequel va le temps, càd du passé vers l'avenir. Et PAS autrement !

La flèche du temps, ça se complique un peu : la flèche, c'est l'irréversibilité de certains phénomènes. Par exemple, si vous brisez un verre, il est absolument impossible, si aucune action n'est exercée dessus, que le verre se reforme parfaitement tel quel. Comme autre exemple, ont peut aussi prendre un paquet de cartes. Aussi ahurissant que cela puisse paraître, il y a tant et tant de combinaisons possibles dans un paquet de cinquante-deux cartes qu'il est quasi-absolument impossible (sans tricher, bien entendu) que d'un mélange à un autre, vous reproduisiez deux fois le même mélange. Il n'y a qu'une seule probabilité que ça arrive sur un total de… (mon clavier fume, vive les puissances) 169, c'est-à-dire un « 1 » suivi de soixante-neuf zéros. Je vous épargne la prononciation… (Unodécilliard, ah ben si tiens, c'est rapide…)

Et enfin, le problème : le moteur du temps. Le temps est quelque chose qui est en mouvement : pour qu'il y ait un mouvement, il faut de l'énergie. De fait, il y a une « énergie », appelée le moteur du temps, qui est responsable de son mouvement. Du point de vue physique, c'est ce qui est responsable de la constatation des phénomènes : si on enlève le moteur du temps, alors l'univers sera toujours le même, il ne changera pas malgré le temps.

En plus d'un sens, l'information est soumise au temps : en effet, pour qu'une information naisse, il faut qu'elle soit issue d'une autre, et cela ne se fait pas « instantanément ». Donc, en conclusion, le moteur du temps est à minima au moins aussi primordial que l'information.

Mais est-ce bien sûr ? Cette précédente phrase peut avoir deux sens : celui que vous avez compris, et un autre, facile à expliquer.

Par définition même, une information en génère toujours au moins une autre. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Je ne parviens pas à le concevoir. Il peut très bien y avoir plusieures informations, mais jamais moins d'une. Et, lorsque l'on se dit ça… il apparaît que même si l'on imagine l'information dépourvue de toute notion de temps, alors elle ne peut que continuer à générer d'autres infos comme elle le fait lorsqu'il y a du temps. Et à cela s'ajoute une autre chose que nous avons vue précédemment : l'information est une forme d'énergie.

Je suppose que vous avez compris où je veux en venir ? L'information fait un candidat parfait pour être le moteur du temps. Et pas que : elle est de même sa flèche et son cours. Elle est parfaite pour être TOUT le temps.

Mais êtes-vous bien sûrs que ce précédent paragraphe est vrai ? Si vous avez bien retenu le précédent chapitre et le début de celui-ci, vous avez encore en tête le principe de causalité et ce que j'ai dit à son propos.

Et vous avez compris que le principe de causalité appliqué à l'Info EST le moteur du temps.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous semble-t-il plausible ?

…

_Les distorsions temporelles :_

Qu'entends-je par ce nom assez étrange ? Très simplement, dilater le présent. Vivre deux heures là où d'autres en vivrons une, ou bien l'inverse.

Imaginez que l'on créée une bulle dans laquelle on « accélérera » le présent. Que d'avantages à cela ! Quel fantasme merveilleux ! Rien que cela permettrait à n'importe qui de devenir le maître du monde avec une facilité déconcertante, mouahahahaha !

Plus sérieusement, souvenez-vous de toutes ces idées qui peuplent la littérature. Imaginez pouvoir les accomplir…

Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais ce qui nous intéresse ici, c'est de savoir comment faire. Et là encore, ma théorie de la magie donne une idée viable.

En sachant que ce que nous nommons le « présent » (notez bien la différence : je dis le PRESENT, PAS le TEMPS), est en vérité une succession d'instants fixes, il « suffirait » que la partie de l'univers qui est « accélérée » connaisse plus d'instants fixes en elle-même que n'en connaît en moyenne l'univers l'entourant. Et de même manière pour ralentir le temps, il suffirait qu'elle en connaisse moins.

Mais il y a un problème. Précédemment, j'ai dit que le principe de causalité était le moteur du temps, et que le temps en lui-même était constitué par l'Info. Soit. J'ai aussi dit que l'application du PDC à l'Info était instantanée à chaque info (chacune naissant en engendrant un autre disant « Oh tiens, y'a autre chose ! », et ainsi de suite). Et si ce n'est pas facile de mesurer l'instantané (car par définition même, le temps DOIT pouvoir être mesuré), ça l'est suffisamment de mesurer les générations de deux en deux ou plus.

Mais lorsque l'on applique cela aux distorsions temporelles, ce qu'on en comprend, c'est qu'il faudrait « accélérer » ou « ralentir » l'instantané. Ce qui est… plutôt WTF.

Le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir serait encore d'avoir un univers dans l'univers, càd une petite bulle qui serait totalement isolée du reste de l'univers, et dans laquelle ont pourrait régler à volonté la « vitesse » du moteur du temps.

En résumé : créer une distorsion temporelle est théoriquement possible, mais est si compliqué que ça ne vaut même pas la peine d'essayer. Mieux vaut user de subterfuges, voire tout simplement changer l'Histoire localement.

…

_Les paradoxes temporels_

Les paradoxes dits « du grand-père » et « de l'écrivain » sont deux merveilles de logique qui posent problème à toutes les théories du temps. Toutes, sauf une, qui parvient à les lever mais qui a pour ça besoin qu'il existe deux univers dans l'univers (oui oui). Et ça, ça ne me plaît pas. Qu'il existe deux « parties » dans l'univers, soit, mais qu'il existe deux univers dans l'univers… c'est paradoxal, car ça voudrait dire que l'univers n'est pas l'univers vu qu'il y a quelque chose à côté de lui. Et créer un paradoxe pour en résoudre d'autres, ça ne me plaît vraiment pas.

C'est en pensant à ça que j'ai extrapolé ma théorie de la magie. A ma grande surprise, elle m'a mené à blablater sur le temps. Je n'ai trouvé aucune faille à ce que « disait » ma théorie, si ce n'est l'habituelle faiblesse des paradoxes du voyage dans le temps, qui m'a laissé très dubitatif à son sujet. Alors j'ai de nouveau extrapolé ma théorie, cette fois-ci sur ces paradoxes, pour voir ce qu'elle me disait à leur propos.

Et je les ais résolus. Avec un seul univers. Et ça, ça me plaît.

Tout mon blabla sur la résolution de ces paradoxes avec un seul univers, ça ferait un peu lourd pour ce seul chapitre. Ils constitueront donc les suivants.

…

_**Maintenant, vous pouvez aller plonger votre tête dans votre congélateur. ^^ N'hésitez pas à commenter, à me contacter pour discuter, à émettre des idées… elles seront toujours bienvenues !**_

_**Prochain chapitre : résolution du paradoxe du grand-père (avec ma théorie du temps !)**_


	14. Le paradoxe du Grand-père

NVJM

_**Pour qu'une théorie du voyage dans le passé soit viable, elle a besoin d'une chose : vaincre tous les paradoxes, principalement ceux de deux types : ceux du « grand-père », et ceux de « l'écrivain ».**_

_**Ma théorie résouds ces paradoxes.**_

_**Préparez les aspirines ! (ce conseil est un placement de produit)**_

_**E=Magie**_

_Avant-propos : introduction aux paradoxes_

Qu'est-ce qu'un paradoxe ? Contrairement à une idée courante, ce n'est pas simplement quelque chose de bizarre ou d'étonnant. Un paradoxe, c'est quelque chose qui dit à la fois une chose et son contraire.

Par exemple, la phrase : « Je mens toujours ». Si effectivement je mens toujours, alors cette phrase est vraie. Mais si cette phrase est vraie, alors je ne mens pas toujours puisque j'ai dit vrai. Mais si j'ai dit vrai, alors je mens toujours. Mais si je mens toujours, alors cette phrase est vraie. Et blablabla…

Voilà ce qu'est un paradoxe. Il vous a donné mal à la tête ? Et pourtant, celui-ci est très simple… TRES simple. Préparez les laxatifs ! (ceci est un autre placement de produit).

…

_**E=Magie**_

_**Chapitre quatorzième : résolution du paradoxe du grand-père**_

Explication de ce qu'est ce paradoxe :

\- Vous allez dans le passé pour tuer un de vos ancêtres avant qu'il ne puisse avoir de descendance (détail très important).

\- Vous ne pouvez donc naître.

\- Comme vous ne pouvez naître, vous ne pouvez aller dans le passé pour tuer votre ancêtre avant qu'il n'ait une descendance.

\- Donc, il peut en avoir une.

\- Donc vous pouvez naître.

\- Donc vous pouvez aller dans le passé pour le tuer… etc. La boucle reboucle sans cesse.

…

Résolution selon E=Magie :

\- « Vous allez dans le passé » signifie que vous pouvez modifier le passé pour y « inscrire » le meurtre de votre ancêtre avant qu'il ne puisse avoir de descendance.

\- Cela ne peut pas avoir d'incidence sur vous dans le présent (rappel : à condition que le présent soit une succession d'instants fixes).

\- Pourquoi ? Car le passé ne peut pas influencer le présent : uniquement l'avenir. (à noter que votre modification peut très bien influencer « l'instant fixe » suivant celui où vous avez créé votre probabilité, donnant ainsi une impression de quasi-instantané et de modification du présent).

\- Le fait de simplement inscrire dans le passé le meurtre prématuré de votre ancêtre ne signifie pas que cela aura un effet.

\- Pourquoi ? Car si tout le passé influence l'avenir, il ne faut pas croire que certaines influences vont avoir de l'importance. Comme vu avant, le temps est constitué de probabilités : le présent est l'ensemble des probabilités « majoritaires ». Inscrire le meurtre de votre ancêtre ne sera pas une probabilité suffisamment forte pour influencer le présent, et quand bien-même cela finirait-il par avoir un effet, la « puissance » de la probabilité devrait grandir pour avoir cet effet, et naturellement il faudrait bien trop de temps pour cela pour que vous en soyez affecté de votre vivant. Pour la métaphore, votre probabilité est comme une molécule d'eau au milieu de l'océan. Les chances pour qu'elle déclenche un tsunami sont… ridicules.

\- Toutefois, extrapolons que vous parveniez à inscrire une probabilité plus forte que celle qui dit que votre ancêtre a eu le temps d'avoir une descendance (ce qui, rappelons-le, nécessiterait une telle puissance que ce doit probablement être hors de portée de l'ensemble de l'humanité pour encore longtemps). Mais extrapolons donc. Que se passerait-il alors ? Est-ce que vous disparaîtriez immédiatement dès l'effet produit ? (ce qui ne serait pas non plus instantané). Est-ce que cela aurait un effet, même minime, avant votre propre mort naturelle ? Ou autre chose ?

Une réponse potable, c'est que le résultat attendu apparaîtrait progressivement. En effet, le temps n'est pas constitué de votre seule probabilité modifiée : celle-ci devra composer avec d'innombrables autres sans cesse en mouvement, et qui l'influenceront et la modifieront un peu au fil du temps et avant même qu'elle n'ai commencé à avoir un effet. De fait, l'effet de « votre » probabilité ne se créera que petit à petit, et il est plus que probable que ce-dit effet ne sera totalement accompli qu'après votre propre mort naturelle.

Dans le cas du paradoxe du grand-père, on peut très bien imaginer (mais ça pourrait être autre chose) que cela commencera d'abord par une altération généralisée des souvenirs concernant la descendance de votre ancêtre et sa vie après le moment où il a prétendument été assassiné : de faits avérés, nous nous mettrions à les considérer avec assurance comme des faits imaginaires, ou des faux, ou des comédies… avant de les oublier. Puis suivront peut-être les stérilisations puis les morts plus ou moins précoces de tous les descendants de votre ancêtre, vous inclus, afin d'en supprimer la descendance (bien que cette dernière phrase ne soit possiblement pas une obligation).

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, cela n'altérera pas (ou si peu que l'on peut dire pas) votre code génétique : il est certes très peu probable, mais toutefois pas impossible, que deux codes génétiques identiques apparaissent « simultanément ». Comme dans le cas de jumeaux par exemple.

Le fait de s'imaginer qu'ainsi changer l'histoire du temps pourrait avoir des effets colossaux, comme on peut en voir dans toutes sortes de fictions (par exemple : déclenchement ou empêchement d'une guerre mondiale), est tout à fait idiot, de par tout ce que nous avons vu au chapitre douze (les probabilités). Au mieux, ça ne pourra que légèrement modifier ces évènements.

Une des limites de cette théorie est qu'elle ne peut pas « créer à partir de rien » : elle ne peut qu'engendrer à partir d'autre chose. Par exemple, si vous modifiez le passé pour créer un scientifique fou qui veut précipiter une énorme météorite sur la terre, cela ne créera qu'un fou qui échoue : il ne suffit pas de s'imaginer cette catastrophe pour qu'elle ait lieu, car votre modification ne concernerait pas tout l'univers mais seulement la petite partie où vous vous trouvez, la météorite nécessaire ne s'y trouvant pas, et les probabilités pour que votre petite probabilité soit assez forte pour avoir un effet sur les « parties d'univers » entourant la vôtre étant… improbable. Il faudrait pour cela une puissance colossale au plus haut point.

…

_**NDA : houlà, ce n'est pas encore assez bien expliqué tout ça… on verra plus tard !**_

_**Je conçois le fait que ma théorie soit… bizarre, notamment du point de vue de sa légère ressemblance avec la pseudo-théorie de la prédestination (qui dit en gros qu'une certaine instance supérieure de notre connaissance commune a déjà tout prévu et que l'on y peut rien quoi que l'on fasse). Mais là où cette « théorie » n'explique pas comment l'univers « bouche tous les trous », la mienne le fait et est limitée dans ce qu'elle peut faire, sans compter qu'elle ne le peut qu'avec un délai certain, et que l'on peut sans peine imaginer possible la mathématisation de tout cela. Même si je reste incapable de mettre toute ma folie en équation (des volontaires ? Je fournis le laxatif et les aspirines ! ^^).**_

_**Prochain chapitre : résolution du paradoxe de l'écrivain.**_


End file.
